<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming of Nightmares, Dee? by Blanc_et_Noir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756961">Dreaming of Nightmares, Dee?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir'>Blanc_et_Noir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Gods AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Big Brother Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Karl Jacobs, Dream is a good person, Dreamon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When three gods have to deal with a world full of mortals, some things get complicated along the way. Well, Dream was hoping for the best when he left the server to his twin, Nightmare's, and older brother, Dee's, hands.</p><p>He got more than he bargained for and mortals tend to be fragile. </p><p>Prime, he needs a break. </p><p>(Or, Dream is the god of luck, Nightmare is the god of chaos and Dee is the god of destiny and the three of them try and fix the SMP out of the goodness of their heart /s)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; FoolishG (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Gods AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare rots in his cell...</p><p>Until he gets two interesting visitors and it's not as lonely anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small note, Dee is DreamXD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The masked figure in the cell leaned back against the obsidian wall, tracing useless patterns on the ground as he hummed a song. </p><p> </p><p>"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo." The masked man sang, his voice lilting to a more eerie tone. "Catch a tiger by it's toe. If it screams, don't let it go." </p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of light before a small blob floated in front of the slumped figure. It's head was the shape of a ball and it had an emoticon for a face. It was a scratchy looking XD.</p><p> </p><p>"How is your time-out, Nightmare?" The blob asks, it's head spinning rapidly as it's voice exuded amusement. </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody asked, Dee." Nightmare hummed, tapping his finger against the floor. "What do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to ask <em> you </em> that." Dee mused, "Are you mad? Sad? Disappointed?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Nightmare looked away, shifting the mask so his snarling mouth could be shown. The mask that was his but at the same time not. A mask in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>There was smoke as the blob turned into a tall man with ruffled dirty blonde hair and a blindfold over his eyes. He wore ceremonial looking robes that were a light blue and white color. A thin and see through veil was pinned to the back of his head and it descended down his hair beautifully. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, because I'm very disappointed in you." Dee clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. His eyes were blocked but Nightmare could feel his disappointed stare as he looked down on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Nightmare sneered but he still straightened and actually looked at the figure before him. </p><p> </p><p>"I gave you what you wanted, a chance to play around. <em> Dream </em> let you play around." Dee gestured to the cell, "And this is what you do?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? The prison? The manipulation?" Nightmare scoffed. He turned away from Dee, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"You ruined Dream's haven." Dee sighed. Nightmare stiffened and tightened his grip around his legs, pulling them close to him. Something in the air shifted and it looked as if all color drained from him. His skin paled and his hair dulled to a darker blonde color, the mask that he had moved to the side of his face turning black with bright orange scribbling of a haunting face.</p><p> </p><p>"So you told him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet." Dee muttered. "He asked for a chance- some rest. Telling him would just stress him out even more. You of all people know how spiteful the Council is like." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare scoffed, "You always liked him better-" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't play favorites, Night." XD levelled him with a disappointed glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you do." Nightmare retorted quickly. "<em> You </em> gave Dream a whole world to play around in. You gave <em> Dream </em> this perfect place. And now, <em> you </em> aren't even telling him what happened because it would disturb his peace." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not telling him because I want <em> you </em> to fix it all." Dee sniped back, letting his hands fall and rest at his side. "I want to give you a chance." </p><p> </p><p>"Like that could happen." Nightmare huffed. He rested his chin against his knees as he looked at a specific spot on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between the two as Dee sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you ruined it?" He asked, exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>"No." Nightmare whispered, bringing his knees close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Then why?" </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare muttered something, shoving his face into his knees. </p><p> </p><p>Dee frowned and knelt in front of him, placing a gentle hand on his head. "What was that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted you to notice me." Dee felt his chest tighten. Is that it? He just wanted his attention? Dee felt like he failed him in some way. Because he wasn't supposed to do these things just to get his attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Night, you didn't have to do all this." Dee whispered, soothing, as he ran a hand through the younger man's hair. "You don't have anything to prove." </p><p> </p><p>"It feels like I do." Nightmare huffed. "It feels like I have to be better… to get out of someone’s- Dream’s shadow.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well you don't." Dee insisted. There was a pause before Nightmare sighed and nuzzled his head close to Dee’s warm hand. The older smiled and ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Nightmare prodded, looking up with dull red eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” Dee nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare paused and considered. He sighed and his shoulders slumped, "So, that means I have to fix all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>Dee sighed and nodded, leaning back and sitting on the heels of his feet, “Dream did meticulously <em> try </em> with the relationships in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare winced when he heard that, “Right, the mortals have feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they do, Night.” Dee snorted. He paused before giving a soft smile to his younger brother. "When you're done and Dream can come back here safely, I'll make you your own world." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare blinked, looking up at him hopefully, "Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. A whole world you can destroy." Dee hummed, knowing exactly what the god of chaos enjoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"But- uh-" Nightmare flushed, trying to change the subject. He was not one who was used to affection and attention, he’d always end up deflecting or disappearing before it could get further. The problem was, when he stepped into Dream’s role- Dee had to lock most of his powers out to ensure he seemed human. "How do I uh- fix it if I'm stuck in this cell?" </p><p> </p><p>Dee smiled and turned his head, "You haven't destroyed <em> every </em> friendship yet." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stopped before he groaned, "No." </p><p> </p><p>"He and his friend are near the portal, I can always pop in and-"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Nightmare whined, "I don't want him to help me." </p><p> </p><p>"He helped you with your plans-" </p><p> </p><p>"That was different!" </p><p> </p><p>Dee chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Not to worry, I can find another way." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looked up and pouted, "You're sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Dee nodded. "I'm sure." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiled and relaxed, his shoulders were less slumped and he finally straightened, "Right. Thank you, Dee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you.” Dee hummed, standing up. “Keep your wits in check, Night. You’re too cunning for this prison.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare snorted, leaning against the wall and splaying his legs out on the floor, “Yeah but I created this prison.”</p><p> </p><p>Dee beamed, dusting off his ceremonial robes, “You’re already trapped inside a box, Night, don’t trap your mind as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare snorted and shook his head, “Noted, Dee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Expect a rescue mission within the next week.” Dee chuckled. Nightmare shook his head as his older brother disappeared from his sight in a bright light. While Dee wore a blindfold, Nightmare could easily tell that he had winked at him. He chuckled and moved the mask back over his face, the glamor coming back up as he resumed his identity as Dream.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dream was resting in the In Between, allowing his consciousness to flow all around him. He was a bit tired because of the many troubles and complaints from the other gods. He had to fix many things and in the end, he had tired himself out. He asked Dee to watch over his world, maybe get Nightmare to pose as him during the time he was resting. Hopefully, everything was going fine. <em> Hopefully. </em></p><p> </p><p>That was until something shattered and Dream bolted upright, eyes glowing a radioactive green.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped the sheets and narrowed his eyes, summoning his axe in hand. He stood up and moved from his room, stalking through the halls. Whoever had trespassed would need to have a reason for no mortal can just enter the In Between. So it must be another god who wanted to pester him about something or the other.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he reached the bottom and was met with a familiar face, “Karl?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t odd to see the god of time in the In Between, he tended to stop over to rest from his travels and the like but the look on his face was worrying. Dream frowned and let his axe disappear, walking closer to Karl with a placating hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright?” He asked, his head tilted. </p><p> </p><p>Karl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it at some points as he tucked a familiar book into his hoodie pocket, “I have some bad news and some good news.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Prime, what now.” Dream sighed, dragging a hand down his face. He waited for Karl to stop shuffling in his feet and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good news is your world has <em> yet </em> to collapse so Dee and Nightmare are doing great.” Karl beamed, taking off his swirly goggles from his head. “The timelines are intact and well, nothing major really happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the bad news?” Dream dreaded the answer to his question.</p><p><br/>
“Nightmare is in prison, there’s this… Egg thing that exists now and well… Ranboo has an existential crisis every now and again with his memory problems to boot.” Karl chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Dream closed his eyes and internally counted to ten while Karl waited with bated breath. When Dream opened his eyes again, they were glowing an electrifying green and Karl snorted, letting his shoulders relax. It was clear the other god didn’t wish to explode anything. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I have to fix this?” Dream raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Karl snickered, hiding his smile with his hand, “Not really, just telling you what I stumbled upon after my latest trip.” </p><p> </p><p>“Latest trip.” Dream drawled, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I can help you with Ranboo’s memory thing.” Karl added. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Dream sighed, dragging a hand down his face. A part of him believed that Dee and Nightmare had a hand in this. He closed his eyes before he looked at Karl with a pinched expression. The other god merely laughed and waved him off, moving to walk into the castle of the In Between. Dream took that as a sign and his eyes sparked with malicious intent.</p><p> </p><p>"NIGHTMARE, DEE."</p><p> </p><p>His form flickered and disappeared in a flash of green. He reached out and looked for Nightmare's consciousness. When he found him, he appeared in another flash of green. Dee was too cryptic and Dream was too tired of his bullshit. He preferred Nightmare, while harsh was at least straightforward. He ignored the sudden squawk of surprise when he appeared inside an obsidian box.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>You</b>." Dream hissed, pointing at Nightmare who currently looked like him. "What the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hey... Dream." Nightmare chuckled nervously, pushing himself to stand up. As he stood, the colors seemed to bleed from him as the white mask turned black, his tanned skin turned paper white pale and the hoodie turned to a dark red. He didn’t know <em> why </em> Nightmare preferred the hoodie seeing as he wore a dark green poncho. "I didn't expect you this... early."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't expect me this- Karl just literally appeared in the In Between and told me what happened, what the fuck are you-" Dream stopped and he realized just where exactly he and Nightmare stood. Not just that but he also noticed the shaking form of Ranboo who was on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dream slowly turned to stare at Nightmare who continued to chuckle nervously, "What- the actual fuck, Nightmare?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should we take care of him first?" Nightmare coughed, refusing to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stared at him before turning to Ranboo to stare at him as well. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What- Nightmare, Karl told me he has memory problems. He's not supposed to have- What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..."</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind." Dream sighed and crouched down, placing a hand on Ranboo's forehead. He reached out and caught him before he could fall on his back. He pulled the hybrid close and carried him bridal style. "You are coming with me, Nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare groaned but nodded, Dream snapped his fingers. There was a puff of smoke before a fake looking Dream slumped against the wall. Dream hummed, allowing green smoke to fill up the cell and whisk them somewhere else. Dream opened his eyes and gaped when he was met with a blown up Community House. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare shuffled on his feet beside him and chuckled nervously, "Uh, sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and nodded at Nightmare, "We are talking about this later."</p><p> </p><p>"Right... wait, what are we going to talk about now?" Nightmare asked, following as Dream descended into Tommy's stupid sewers.</p><p> </p><p>"About what Karl said and now Ranboo." Dream muttered, "The world can wait. Whatever you did can wait, I want answers about these two <em> right now </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighed, of course he wanted to know about the people more. They were like Dream's children, his brothers and sisters. They were special to him because they saw him as him and not as a god. Something Nightmare had messed up in his fit of jealousy and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Karl was out for a long time so I forgot about him… I did not expect him to snitch." Nightmare muttered. "Ranboo... it wasn't supposed to be <em> this </em> bad, I was going to ask Dee to restore him back in the end."</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed and set Ranboo down, carefully. He straightened and looked at Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Like, he really looked at Nightmare. How he shuffled on his feet and wasn't standing straight. How his shoulders were hunched over and his hands kept fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. How the mask was not on his face but instead pushed to the side. How his red eyes were a bit duller and never met his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, "I'm not mad."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Nightmare snorted as he rubbed at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, glad that for once he didn't have his mask on, "You're an idiot if you think I'll get mad at you for screwing with my world."</p><p> </p><p>"I ruined your friendships."</p><p> </p><p>"Which can all be easily reconciled." Dream sighed. He pulled Nightmare in a hug, burying his head into the other's shoulders. "You're my brother, my twin- Nightmare. Your feelings matter more to me than anything this world can offer."</p><p> </p><p>"But-" Nightmare’s voice died in his throat as he was choked up with emotions, “The mortals-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are very fragile.” Dream hummed, “You have no right to be like them. You <em> aren’t </em> like them. You’re you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” Nightmare sniffed, swallowing thickly. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you." Dream muttered. "I know why you did this, how could I not."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stiffened and wished he was somewhere else. He clutched at the back of Dream's cloak and buried his face into his shoulder. He <em> did not cry </em>. He swore. His shoulders just shook.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry if I made you feel forgotten, Nightmare." Dream whispered. He did feel bad- he didn’t mean to do it. He didn’t mean to push him away. He didn’t mean to create such a big shadow that trapped Nightmare within its grasp. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I was just... stupid." Nightmare sniffed. "Dee already told me what I needed to hear."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll tell you again." Dream hummed, running a hand through the other man's darker colored hair. "You are not in my shadow. What shadow do I even have? I'm just the council's favorite pet to pester."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare scoffed out a wet laugh, "Right, I would never ask to be in your place."</p><p> </p><p>"And you shouldn't cause you're the best as you are." Dream chuckled. He pulled away from the hug, ignoring how Nightmare's eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were stained with tears. "Now, what the fuck did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I might have started a few wars, manipulated Tommy and probably maybe got put into prison?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream deadpanned, staring at Nightmare. Nightmare chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, taking off the mask from his head and ruffling his hair, "I also maybe got the entire world to hate your guts and planted an egg that corrupts people?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did what?" Dream shrieked, eyes blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Who happened to corrupt Bad and Ant and some others and now the entire server looks like it got infected from some virus." Nightmare continued, whistling innocently. "The thing with Ranboo is basically just me fucking around with his heritage and making him forget cause I was bored?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare, what the fuck." Dream ran a hand through his hair. "I know you're the god of chaos but damn that's a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"You should've seen what Dee did." Nightmare mumbled, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he do?" Dream asked, dragging a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Techno and Phil found the stronghold-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Prime, I know where this is going-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and Dee appeared and broke the portal." Nightmare grinned. "He came back after a while and placed it wrongly but yeah, Techno and Phil know about him."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course they do.” Dream closed his eyes. He should just stop being surprised now. “The prison?”</p><p> </p><p>"What about it?" Nightmare blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you going to do had I not appeared?" Dream narrowed his eyes. "Your powers are currently locked right now because you're acting like me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, Dee said he was planning on getting Techno and Phil to help me... out... of the prison...." Nightmare trailed off, his eyes gaining a faraway look. "Which was... supposed to be... today..."</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud explosion and screaming. The roof shook as the explosions continued and Nightmare and Dream flinched. The two exchanged a look and Dream sighed. He picked up Ranboo once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Put on the glamour and I'll bring you back to the cell." Dream instructed. "I'll take Ranboo to the In Between. I was never here and you're going to keep playing the part while I help Ranboo adjust. I have Karl to help me anyways"</p><p> </p><p>"Fair." Nightmare shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>They were surrounded by smoke once again and they reappeared inside the cell. This time, Nightmare looked exactly like Dream except he wore a green hoodie and not a cloak. Dream waved his hand over the dummy and it disappeared into green smoke. Dream nodded at Nightmare, ruffling his hair as he carried with Ranboo in his other arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care, Night."</p><p> </p><p>"You too." Nightmare mused.</p><p> </p><p>“We still need to talk.” Dream deadpanned. “Don’t forget.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I won’t.” Nightmare rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I was never here." Dream winked, disappearing in a flash.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckled, shaking his head at Dream's theatrics. He looked into the reflective sheen of the water in his cell and his eyes widened. His eyes were still red rimmed. He groaned and scrubbed at them. <strike> He did not cry with Dream, nope not at all. Those were the effects of the glamour, definitely. </strike></p><p> </p><p>Nightmare leaned back against the obsidian wall and crossed his arms, placing the mask over his face again. Despite his insecurities, he loved having Dee and Dream as brothers. They were the best and irreplaceable.</p><p> </p><p>The ground shook and the lava disappeared. Technoblade and Philza stood in front of him, their swords gleaming. Technoblade nodded and tossed him an axe and shield. Nightmare smiled underneath the mask, taking the items and equipping himself with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It was show time, once again.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nightmare was glad that the trip from the prison to Technoblade's home in the Arctic- or well, his Stronghold base at least- was quiet. It gave him time to settle and sort through his raging thoughts. Thoughts about what he has done and how both Dream and Dee had visited him. He still couldn't shake how Dream swore they still needed to have a conversation when Nightmare finds a way to fix everything but it doesn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>What matters right now is the fact that the End Portal is filled in with obsidian and used as a lowly table.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare deadpanned, tugging at the ends of the blanket they had wrapped him in, as he stared at the once beautiful portal that he remembered the Prime God had made. This was what they had done with it?</p><p> </p><p>"Like the table, Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around and stared at Technoblade. He was half glad for the white mask that covered his expression as he continued to gape. Technoblade must’ve noticed his silence and assumed it was in astonishment or questioning as he continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Phil and I found it and made it the central area for the meetings of the Syndicate." Technoblade mused, running a hand over the ancient portal frames. "They're pretty unbreakable. Phil and I think they're made by some cult or something."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare pulled a look as he tried to make up a valid response. Why the hell did Dee allow this!? "Uh, yeah, it looks so... great."</p><p> </p><p>He might strangle Dee to death if Dream didn't get to him first. Sure, Dream was lenient when it came to both Technoblade and Phil- having been close friends with them in various different worlds and iterations <strike> they never kept their memories but the feelings and attachment remained </strike>- but even he would feel a bit appalled that the Portal to the End was being used in such a way.</p><p> </p><p>Was this Dee's way of opposing the gods? Was this his spiteful nature coming to pass?</p><p> </p><p>"Right, we accidentally caught the attention of a god just entering this room." Phil added with a chuckle. He was patting his bucket hat down and swiped away at the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckled along. Dee was so going to get a beating from Dream for this. Dream always liked the End Portals, having enjoyed chasing after these in different worlds and beating the Ender Dragon. It was a form of stress relief for him whenever the Council of Gods were too nosy or demanding. Especially since it meant he could spite the god of the void by constantly killing his one creation.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare snorted and moved to sit on one of the tables. He would let this slide once. Just once. He smiled and shifted his mask a bit so he could drink the hot cocoa that Phil had handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how to thank you for getting me out of that prison." Nightmare sighed, letting a hot breath escape his lips. "I swear I was going insane in there."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that you're out." Technoblade drawled, "What are you planning now?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare paused as he played with the mug. All Dream said was to fix his mess but he didn't even know where to begin! He was the god of chaos for heaven's sake, not the god of order. He sighed and tapped a finger against the portal frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to apologize?" Nightmare mused, testing the waters.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Phil and Technoblade exchanged a look before turning to him incredulously. Nightmare groaned and leaned back, throwing an arm over his masked face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure about that, mate?" Phil snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see..." Technoblade hummed, "You manipulated minors, blew up a country til bedrock is seen, destroyed friendships left and right... huh, no wonder they shoved you into prison."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you even bust me out?" Nightmare sunk in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"There was a note in the table that asked for a favor." Technoblade explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are we to refuse a favor from a god?" Phil chuckled wryly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're speaking to one." Nightmare muttered, turning over.</p><p> </p><p>"Having a god complex does not count, Dream." Technoblade snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare jerked in his seat and turned to face Technoblade. He noticed his piglin ears twitch and almost groaned in annoyance. Of course the god of war would pick a great vessel. A very capable vessel who would no doubt drive Nightmare up the wall in annoyance. How the hell did Dream ever befriend these two? Why did he even befriend the vessels of the gods of war and death anyways?</p><p> </p><p>A small part of him whispered about connections but he waved it off. Connections are shit when you end up breaking that soft trust. Maybe it's why he stayed alone all those years, not taking any friends other than Dream and Dee.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, slamming his head on the obsidian part of the table. Now he sounded like some edgy loner. He huffed and turned his head, observing how amused Phil and Technoblade looked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, can't have a god complex if you're god." Nightmare smirked, checking their reactions. They were vessels of gods, they were more than aware of the existence of them- especially since they met Dee as well.</p><p> </p><p>Phil coughed before he was bent over, wheezing. Technoblade snorted and shook his head, running a careful hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You really like to tempt the heavens." Technoblade sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare hummed in response. He knew Dream didn't like to reveal his godly identity to his more mortal friends, preferring to stay incognito as he separated the identities of the god of luck and Dream. Still, Nightmare mused, it would be ruined now that Ranboo is in the In Between.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I do." Nightmare straightened, "I like my chances."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare laughed when Technoblade and Phil merely shook their heads. They were amusing to be around albeit a bit annoying with their prowess sometimes. Maybe this is why Dream liked having them around and begged for the god of war and death to keep their connections intact no matter what world they were in. Maybe even changing their memories a bit just so they could be close no matter what world they are in.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, are you actually serious about apologizing?" Phil asked, tilting his head as he leaned against the table.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, what else is there to do? Kill everyone in this entire world? Have the egg-"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare jerked from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit, the egg. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He still had <em> that </em> mess to clean up. He groaned again and buried his masked face in his hands, trying to come up with anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!" Nightmare shouted, giving up. Why must mortals be so fragile?</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't even think anyone would forgive you." Phil pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"How optimistic." Nightmare drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade shrugged, "It's the truth. Right now, I don't think they're chasing after you cause most of them are preoccupied by the egg or their own duties so you have time to gather whatever supplies you need to retaliate."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stared at the two. He swore, if he wasn't trying to make it up to Dream he would've loved to ally himself with the two <em> again </em> and destroy the very earth they stepped on. He was the god of chaos for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at the two and stared. Of course asking them was not the right call, especially not with who they were affiliated with. A thought popped into his head to ask Niki or Puffy but then he remembered corrupting the former and giving grievances to the latter- both of which caused the two to go down a darker path.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It seems like he was caught in between a rock and a hard place.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Who was he to think they were going to easily forgive him of his mistakes? Mistakes that are too big, too fatal... Too wrong. Who was he to think that they would want him back into their relationships and-</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't <em> Dream </em> that did all those things but <em> Nightmare </em>. A savage grin spread upon his face as a plan began to form into his head. He can vaguely remember humoring Tubbo and Fundy over their little "Dreamon" project.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled darkly as he continued to plot, turning to Technoblade and Phil. He needed these two to help him, maybe even Dee or Dream as well. Whoever agrees to the plan.</p><p> </p><p>"I found a way to get their pity." Nightmare drawled, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade and Phil quirked an eyebrow at that. Technoblade leaned close and smirked, "And what is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare opened his mouth before he clicked it shut. Maybe he should ask Dream and Dee about it before going around and running his mouth off. Nightmare shook his head and chuckled, bringing a finger to rest above where the mask's smile was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a secret for now~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New project pog?? Just a little side thing because I realized I didn't make a god Dream fic yet and I need that in my life. ALSO I love family dynamics :D</p><p>This evolved into something beyond my comprehension, listen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has some plans to make...</p><p>The Council beckons him forward again </p><p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Dream reappeared back in the In Between he let out the biggest and longest sigh ever. He closed his eyes and dragged a hand down his face. He shook his head and looked down at the unconscious hybrid in his arms. He sighed and trudged towards the castle, taking the steps lightly and careful not to shift Ranboo too much. When he found a spare room, he pushed it open with his foot and carefully laid Ranboo down. </p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Karl and nodded at him. Karl sighed and nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>“The process of getting his memories back would be quite difficult but well, you’re the god of luck.” Karl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not impossible.” Dream affirmed. “Will you help me?”</p><p><br/><br/>“It might complicate the process.” Karl shifted on his feet, biting his lip. </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed but nodded, moving forward and cracking his knuckles. He’ll need to concentrate real hard for this. Bring upon all the luck and pull a few strings to get everything back to what it was. He looked down at the peaceful hybrid and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>He placed a hand over the hybrid’s eyes and closed his own. There was a moment of silence before a bright lime green glow encased the room. The glow slowly dimmed down as it entered into Ranboo’s eyes. Dream opened his eyes, the green color bright and glowing. He looked down at the mortal before smiling fondly. His hand moved to run through Ranboo’s dual colored hair. </p><p> </p><p>The door behind him creaked open and he turned to see Karl leaning against the door frame. Dream rolled his eyes and untangled his hand from Ranboo’s hair. He moved towards Karl, tugging at his hoodie sleeve so they could leave the sleeping hybrid alone. Before they left the room fully, Dream snapped his fingers and a bright light appeared and with a small ‘pop’ a tiny white blob appeared and floated. Dream nodded at it before dragging Karl to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you.” Dream deadpanned, staring at Karl as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Karl laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck, “Listen, I was busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Dream narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The timeline is fine, just got minimally fucked over by Nightmare but that doesn’t matter too much, right?” Karl did finger guns.</p><p> </p><p>Dream pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know you have at least a week interval between these things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I only know about the entire Manberg thing and Wilbur dying.” Karl shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Anything after that? I wasn’t that involved and no one tells me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prime, but manipulating the minors?” Dream asked desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Karl snickered, “I mean, it’s <em> Nightmare </em>. He manipulates everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good point.” Dream sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“How will you fix this?” Karl walked to a swing and sat on it. He gripped the metal holding it up as he gently swung himself back and forth, “I mean, I can always reset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but that would put you out of commission for a month and then Dee would have to watch over the timelines.” Dream pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Karl paused and considered it, “Is it <em> that </em> bad to have Dee do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Karl, last time I asked him to create a world and watch over the timeline I had to deal with a whole ass prophecy and became a hero.” Dream’s eye twitched, “He made it so Techno and I were enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl snorted before he threw his head back and laughed. Dream groaned, dragging a hand down his face. He missed his mask but he didn’t feel like wearing it in the In Between. He sighed and plopped himself on the swing beside Karl and leaned against the chains that held it up. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, maybe Nightmare has a plan.” Karl suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare coming up with a plan that isn’t manipulating a bunch of minors?” Dream asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud shatter and Nightmare appeared in front of the two with a malicious grin, “I have a plan!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Karl exchanged a look and Karl snickered. Dream hung his head before he closed his eyes, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I remember humoring Tubbo and Fundy with their stupid project about Dreamons-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Prime it <em> is </em> manipulating minors!” Karl cackled, falling off the swing as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looked between the two before realization hit and he flushed. He huffed and moved the mask to cover his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dream smiled fondly and stood up, ruffling Nightmare’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this plan of yours?” He asked, ignoring how Karl was wheezing behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare huffed, glaring at Karl as he continued his explanation, “Well, I was wondering since mortals are so <em> gullible </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Manipulation! </em>” Karl hollered before cackling again. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare groaned, resting his forehead on Dream’s shoulder, “I thought that we could fool them into thinking you were possessed or some shit. Make up some sob story.” </p><p> </p><p>Karl choked at the back before he wheezed out, “Oh my Pri- I was right!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Like you don’t manipulate people, Mr. God of Time!” Nightmare hissed, pushing away from Dream and pointing angrily at Karl. Dream snickered as the two continued to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I manipulate <em> time and timelines </em> not mortals, Night!” Karl shot back. </p><p> </p><p>“Please you manipulated everyone to think you’re innocent!” Nightmare screeched. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s basic lying and acting, Night! You literally went full blast on the mortals this time!” Karl waved his hands around. “Come on, you were literally turning it into some sob fest!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let’s just forget the one world where you were a big bad villain who took away-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay I get it!” Karl threw his hands in the air. Nightmare smirked at him and Karl glared back. Before the two can delve back into another argument, Dream cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a great idea.” Dream pointed out, “How will you do it is the question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was hoping to bring up another big confrontation.” Nightmare explained. “Gather everyone around, act desperate who knows. Then, you kinda… split off from me? And be all pathetic and sobbing and shit while I act all feral.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream had to keep his laughter in check while Karl was already on the ground a second time, wheezing, “Alright, then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not expect you to accept this plan so I’m dry on that.” Nightmare shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Should we ask Dee for some ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, we’ll see what he’s up to.” Dream nodded. He turned to Karl, “Can you keep an eye on Ranboo? Send me a blob when he wakes up so I won’t scare him. Whatever those two,” Dream sent Nightmare a half-hearted glare, “did must’ve scared him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, will do.” Karl whistled, rocking on the balls of his feet. “The In Between and Ranboo are in safe hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go travelling right now.” Dream rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on Nightmare’s shoulder, “We won’t be gone for too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl smirked devilishly as green smoke billowed around the two siblings, “If I’m not bored so don’t take too long~”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Nightmare exchanged a look as they rolled their eyes and disappeared from the In Between. It wasn’t long before they fell through space and landed on an obsidian platform. Dream chuckled and dusted himself off, looking around as the Dragon roared. Nightmare on the other hand shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and looked at Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll know.” Dream hummed. “Last time I walked in on him without any forewarning, he almost set a whole new mob after me.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare snickered and looked away, choosing to admire the tall obsidian pillars and the beautiful crystal on top. There was silence as the two waited, an invisible breeze flowing by them. Then, with a sharp bang and a burst of light, Dee showed up in his blob form.</p><p> </p><p>Dream snorted and flicked at the small floating blob, ignoring how it chittered angrily as it avoided his hand, “Hello, Dee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff, he appeared to me like that too.” Nightmare covered his smile with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut it you two.” Dee muttered before smoke encased him as he stood before them as a human. “I see you’re both doing fine! Is everything alright now? That was quicker than I expected!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Nightmare shared a look before Dream snickered, “No, everything is still in shambles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Dee brought a hand to cover his already blindfolded eyes, “Why did you come here then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare has a plan but we don’t know how to go from there.” Dream explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the basic consensus is that we would use the ‘Dreamons’ thing Tubbo and Fundy believed in and have everyone in the world think that Dream was possessed somehow.” Nightmare added. “That way, we can convince the mortals that everything I did was not Dream’s fault and he can go back to his happily ever after.” </p><p> </p><p>“And this will work how?” Dee asked doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Dee, the mortals are as gullible as they are fragile.” Nightmare drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream snorted and ran a hand through his hair, “I might not enjoy fooling and lying to everyone in that world, especially Technoblade and Phil but well… there isn’t much that I can do, is there?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can reset.” Dee suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Karl suggested that.” Dream sighed “But I’d rather not, we’d be taking years of history from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You care too much.” Nightmare stated. It wasn’t an insult but a statement.</p><p><br/><br/>Dream smiled wryly, “You care too little.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re each other’s halves in that sense then.” Nightmare shrugged with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Dee sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head, “Okay, where are you uncertain of?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know how to continue from there.” Dream looked back at Dee, kicking at the obsidian he stood on, “Would Night run? Would he try and fight everyone before claiming weakness and fleeing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mortals may be gullible and fragile but they are curious and determined.” Dee mused, pacing around the two as he inspected them. “They will never stop until their prey is either dead or they learn more about them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to stage <em> my </em> death?” Nightmare whined, “Do you know how <em> long </em> that takes me to recover from?”</p><p> </p><p>“A week.” Dee deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Literally a day if it’s not that big.” Dream added, staring at Nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you two.” Nightmare closed his eyes and breathed in. </p><p> </p><p>Dream snickered and nudged Dee with his elbow while the older god shook his head fondly, a small smile playing on his face. There was a quiet pause as Dee hummed and considered their options.</p><p> </p><p>“Night <em> could </em> fake his death or we could do something else.” Dee suggested. “Altering their memory is still on the table.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Please, I don’t want another Ranboo on my hands.” Dream dragged a hand down his face. He looked between his two brothers. Sometimes he wished they interacted with the mortals beyond whom they favored. Maybe he should arrange for them to have some playdates. He let out a soft chuckle at that thought. “Beyond Night faking his death- ah wait-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Dee chuckled, “You’re thinking about those two?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked between Nightmare and Dee before he smiled, “I think it’s time we let them act, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please,” Nightmare huffed, “I accidentally made him mad! He wouldn’t forgive me!”</p><p> </p><p>“And lose his friend?” Dream snorted, “He’d definitely understand. He just thought it was <em> me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just-”</p><p> </p><p>“George is in the End Cities.” Dee interrupted the two. He stepped between them and smiled, placing a hand on their shoulders. “I brought him in to help me with a few experiments-”</p><p> </p><p>“Dee, he’s mortal!” Dream yelped. Had it not been for Dee’s hand on his shoulder, the other would have ran off immediately. “What-”</p><p> </p><p>“You took too long.” Dee admitted with a shrug. “<em>You </em> didn’t want more connections. Doesn’t mean <em> I </em> can’t have some.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you-” Dream closed his eyes, “I told you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, no need for a tantrum now.” Dee mused. “You can keep him as a close friend, just like Techno and Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- wait a fucking- why couldn’t I do <em> that </em> with Sapnap!?” Nightmare yelled, looking between Dee and Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked at him in disappointment. There was a pause as he considered it, knowing how lonely Nightmare can sometimes get with his minimal duties to the Council and his insecurities. He smiled wryly before closing his eyes and nodding, “Fine, whatever. Anything to ensure you two interact with mortals at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prime, yes!” Nightmare cheered, escaping from Dee’s hold and dancing around. </p><p> </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and glanced back at Dee to see a fond smile. Dream smiled and relaxed. Maybe just this once, he’ll humor his brothers and let them do what they want. It isn’t everyday that they get attached to mortals. He shook his head and reached out, pulling Nightmare and Dee in a hug. Nightmare squawked in shock while Dee merely hummed and rested his chin on top of Dream’s head. He quite literally missed this. </p><p> </p><p>He should find time to hang around his brothers more often, the mortals need their break from him anyways. He sighed despite Nightmare’s loud protests. He would do anything to make his brothers happy, even if it means going against his own set rules for himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe just this once he can add more attachments... </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you <em> mean </em> the Council is looking for me again?” Dream asked incredulously, leaning against the window sill. “I <em> just </em> visited them last week! There can’t be another problem already!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who knows with the Council.” Karl shrugged, letting the little blob bounce around in his hands. He hummed as he watched the little blob chitter excitedly, the lime green lines that made out it’s smiling face glowing. “They <em> always </em> seem to have a ton of problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know that but- Prime how will this work.” Dream frowned, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Karl perked up at that, looking at him with swirling purple eyes, “Oh? You finalized the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, Night still has to talk to Sapnap. George is already on board and waiting so we have that at least.” Dream responded, looking out into the beautiful flower garden he had planted. The reason the In Between even had color in the flowers were because of George. He shook his head and chased away those thoughts as he turned back to Karl, “Do you have any idea why the Council wants me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s your world?” Karl shrugged. “They didn’t say but I caught a snippet of something about… a virus?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as Karl and Dream stared at each other. Karl made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth as Dream slumped against the wall, slipping to the floor as he covered his face with his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> did </em> say it managed to penetrate the past.” Dream muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I did.” Karl murmured back, looking down at the now concerned blob. He petted it’s head before turning to Dream, “Well, we can ask Nightmare to get rid of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“And leave the mortals confused?” Dream asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Memory altercations-”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Ranboo.” Dream deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Karl winced and rubbed at the back of his head. He glanced at the closed door and pressed his lips into a thin line, “Why must mortals be so fragile?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Dream rolled his eyes. He stretched his legs out and let it splay out on the ground as he snapped his fingers. There were three flashes and three blobs appeared in the air before dropping to the ground. They hopped around for a few moments, chittering happily to each other before turning to Dream. They chittered happily and bounced closer to him, nudging his hands and thigh with their little heads. </p><p> </p><p>Karl raised an eyebrow and opened his palm, letting the blob in his hand jump to the ground and join the rest as they bothered Dream. He chuckled when he watched Dream cup his two hands together and allow the blobs to jump on it. He brought them close and smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you each do me a favor?” He cooed, looking at them with adoration.</p><p> </p><p>It was the only thing Dee created that Dream held in such high standards. He loved the tiny blobs. The In Between used to have blobs all around, assorted as some of them were summoned by Dee and Nightmare. He loved how they were each customized to fit each of them. His blobs were pure white and their smiley faces were drawn out in lime green. Nightmare’s blobs were a pure black and their faces matched the spooky grin on his mask and they were highlighted in a bright orange. Dee’s blobs were a light blue with their faces drawing out an ‘XD’ face with black. </p><p> </p><p>When the blobs chittered back happily, Dream chuckled, “One of you needs to keep a watch on the Egg and report back to me for any active hostile behavior, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The blob to the far left nodded hurriedly before floating up and disappearing in a pop of green light. Dream smiled and turned back to the other, watching as they chittered away happily again.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I want the other to go to Nightmare and Dee to pass a message.” Dream instructed carefully. “Tell them both I need to be away for a meeting but I’ll be back as soon as I can. If they need more information, tell them to go to Karl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-hey!” Karl yelped from his spot, furrowing his brows. “Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staying here.” Dream huffed. </p><p> </p><p>Karl crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, “Yeah right.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes but smiled encouragingly at the blobs. The middle blob nodded and chittered a bit. Dream hummed when he got his message in his mind and nodded. The blob chittered one last time before popping away. Dream chuckled and turned to the last two.</p><p> </p><p>“One of you will stay here with Ranboo and inform me when he wakes up.” Dream instructed. The blob that played with Karl nodded and floated off. The moment it reached the door, it wiggled for a moment and phased through the wall. “Now, you are staying with Karl and you will act as our little messenger okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The blob nodded and floated over to Karl’s waiting hands. The other god chuckled to himself, petting the blob before letting it sit on his shoulder. He looked at Dream and crossed his arms, “So, you really knew I wouldn’t stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, “You’re a constant, Karl. You keep moving as time does. I won’t keep you here for as long as you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl smiled, “I’ll stay but I won’t promise it’ll be for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled and shook his head, “Well thank you for being considerate. I just need someone to ensure Ranboo doesn’t wake up alone but if you do leave and he’s still unconscious, I can’t stop you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just try and stay for as long as possible.” Karl hummed. “But you know time, it’s fickle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like you.” Dream teased, pushing himself to stand. He dusted his dark green poncho and ran a hand through his hair to smoothen it out. “Now, if you’ll excuse me- I have a bunch of bored gods to entertain.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl snickered and waved at him, the blob at his shoulder chittering it’s goodbye as well, “I do <em> not </em> envy being you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream shot him a playful glare, green smoke billowing around and encasing him, “They just pick on me more cause I’m luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re extremely unlucky right now.” Karl pointed out with a triumphant smirk.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing to be covered by the thick smoke was Dream’s middle finger. Karl cackled and leaned against the wall for support as the god of luck finally left the In Between and answered the call of the Council. Karl sighed as he calmed down and glanced down at the blob on his shoulder. He smiled and brought out a finger for it to stand on.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’s a trip to the future sound like, bud?” Karl smirked. The blob chirped in confusion, tilting its head. Karl chuckled and pulled his goggles to rest over his eyes, “Like Dream said, I’m fickle! The future is calling for me and who am I to ignore it’s call?”</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his arm, a swirling portal of purple and green appeared in front of him. Karl let out a joyous laugh and fell forwards, letting himself let go and feel free. The blob chirped happily as it followed him along, burrowing itself in his fluffy brown hair. The portal blinked out of existence and the In Between is back to its state of peace and silence. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere else, in a more divine place that no mortal body could dare grace, Dream opened his eyes. He looked down and heaved a sigh of relief when he was still wearing the poncho. Sometimes, the gods took it in themselves to force his hand and have him wear more ceremonial robes, something akin to what Dee would wear on the daily. He huffed and ruffled his hair as he walked through the pristine white halls of the gods domain. </p><p> </p><p>As he passed a few palaces, he let his eyes observe them. Every time he visits the Council, he passes the palaces. He knew which belonged to who but every single time he visits, he notes how they each change. He hummed as he considered a few ideas. Some of them may have found interests in the many worlds they visited, maybe they added some mementos when they left as well. Anything can happen when you’re a god. </p><p> </p><p>He yelped when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly before knuckles were pressed against the top of his head. He groaned and pushed against the bulky figure as his deep voice echoed through the long halls. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, idiot.” The voice intoned deeply, letting go of Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and fixed his hair as he glared at the god before him. The god’s long bright red hair was pulled into a ponytail this time and his face had a little more scars than usual.</p><p><br/>“War.” Dream commented lightly, eyeing the god of war. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while, Luck.” War drawled, stretching his arms and resting them both behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>Dream snorted and started to move once again to the Council’s room, “Is it <em> my </em> fault that the Council seems to call us at different intervals of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your fault for being so enraptured by some mortals.” War sighed heavily, waving him off. “I mean really, you shed your name and got a new one! Imagine!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not shed my name.” Dream sighed tiredly, dragging a hand down his face. “Why does everyone think that? Can’t I have an alias? I literally visit many worlds more than any of you anyways.”</p><p><br/>“Can you blame us?” War shot back, bright orange eyes blazing as he smirked. “When Truth started calling you- what was it? Dre? Deem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream.” He corrected his fellow god as they stood before the doors of the Council Room.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” War rolled his eyes, “but when Truth started blabbing about that name- well it caused an uproar.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a prank.” Dream snickered. They both pushed open the large double doors and stood at the middle of the room. They both inclined their heads respectfully at the Prime God.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve both arrived.” Prime noted, looking between the two. “Do you know why you’ve been called?”</p><p> </p><p>“An idea.” Dream responded coyly.</p><p> </p><p>“You always have an idea.” War sniped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now.” Prime chuckled, “I called you both here to talk about an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>“An issue?” The two echoed, exchanging a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“About <em> your </em> world, Luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt dread settle on his shoulders and he knew exactly where this was going. He slumped his shoulders and groaned while War snorted beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you let Chaos do what he wants from time to time but this has gone beyond what the world itself is capable of.” Prime continued, his voice taking a slightly disappointed tone. “This Egg that he had planted managed to penetrate past Time’s walls. Order has been complaining about it for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to see to it soon, Prime.” Dream sighed, “I <em> just </em> found out about it when I came back after that one Council call from Truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Prime hummed, leaning back on his throne. “Then, you won’t be against having War help you with this, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and War jolted in their place, shock filling their features as they look from Prime to each other. There was a moment of stunned silence between the two that was only broken by Prime’s stifled laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Prime!” Dream scrambled to find a word. “I- I’m fine! War must be busy with his own things as well, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prime you don’t have to, really you don’t.” War chuckled. “Luck can do fine on his own! He has Destiny and Chaos after all! He even has my vessel! I can just drop a little clue, a sign maybe-”</p><p> </p><p>Prime chuckled and waved his hand, silencing the two. “I understand then. If it is not fixed within the month, I’ll have to force War to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“A month is enough, Prime.” Dream relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” War agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Prime smiled at the two and shook his head, “Very well. Off with you two now, don’t destroy more than five worlds this time, War.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” War grinned. The two left the room and leaned against the closed doors with a sigh. “That was close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, yeah, definitely.” Dream agreed, nodding. “We are never working again ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” War straightened. “Anyways, how <em> is </em> my vessel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but from what I heard he’s doing great.” Dream hummed, straightening his poncho. “With Nightmare by his side, of course he’s doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>War snickered before flicking at his hair, “So I’ll just give him a small sign. Maybe convince Death to do the same with her vessel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely.” Dream nodded. “Something vague, like help Dream or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or y’know, kill the Egg, whatever it is.” War waved his hand. A battle axe appeared in his hands and he leaned it against his shoulders, “Anyways, until next time we cross paths.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s eyes glowed a bright green as he smiled, “You always see me on your endeavors, War.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fickle.” War flicked his forehead. “You’re not always on my side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that.” Dream smirked and allowed the smoke to cover him much quicker than normal.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled as he disappeared, hearing only War’s angry muttering as he did so. When he opened his eyes once more, the green smoke clearing from his vision, he was back in the In Between. He sighed and noted immediately that Karl was not within the confines of the floating island. He rolled his eyes fondly at the thought and turned, ready to walk through the garden and clear his mind when a blob appeared before him. He smiled and petted it, relaxing until it chittered to him. </p><p> </p><p>He straightened, suddenly alert, “Ranboo is awake?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO!! </p><p>We got some gods ;))</p><p>At first I didn't want to introduce them but then I went "But what about a spin-off oneshot" and it went from there. So, say hello to War and Prime! My two sweetheart darlings who I love to de a t h. Let me be honest with you all, writing Prime as this all knowing god who cares but at the same time doesn't care is my favorite thing to do. He's my favorite, don't touch me :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ranboo Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo wakes up...</p><p> </p><p>He joins in with the fun :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream rushed towards the castle, the little blob floating after him as it matched his pace. He huffed and turned a sharp corner in the hallway, gripping the wall to steady himself. He stood before the door, breathing heavily as his hand laid on the doorknob. He calmed himself and closed his eyes. He needs to approach this calmly and carefully. Who knows what kind of trauma the kid had because of his memory problems coupled with his heritage acting up against him. He breathed in and opened the door slowly, taking a step inside. The blob that followed him rested on his fluffy hair as he looked at the fidgety hybrid on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, Ranboo’s head snapped up to look at him and his eyes widened, “I- who- who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.” He called out, stepping forward. He hesitated when the hybrid flinched at his voice, scooting further away from him. “Hey, uh- wait, I can explain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I? You- is this another one of your hallucinations- I-” Ranboo gripped his hair, “I- why can I suddenly remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, I know you don’t really trust me right now.” Dream chuckled dryly, staying a good distance from the mortal to ensure he didn’t cause any panic. “But I want you to listen to me at least. Is that alright or do you want someone else to talk to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know. I don’t trust you- how do I know you’re real?” He asked desperately, bringing his knees close to his chest. “How do I know- How do I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn’t know who Ranboo trusted right now and even if he did, he doubted it was anyone he could bring to the In Between. Much less, anyone who would trust him. He sighed and moved forward slowly, sitting at the edge of the bed and reaching out with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m not real then you won’t be able to touch me.” Dream smiled encouragingly. “You don’t have to but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grabbed his wrist and he waited, watching as Ranboo squeezed his wrist and looked at him. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to react in some way. Ranboo searched his face, watching and expecting something. When nothing happened and Dream stared back, Ranboo’s shoulder loosened just a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dream.” Dream cleared his throat, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you know a different Dream.” He mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ranboo’s hand shook and Dream carefully cupped them in his hands. “I- was it all a dream or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my twin brother… Nightmare, he took my place on the SMP ever since the elections happened.” Dream explained, “As a god with many duties, I couldn’t exactly stay a lot and Nightmare asked if he could play around in my world… I let him. So, you must know him, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you weren’t the one who-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Dream leaned back, “Other than denying L’manberg independence but that was more of a test. I didn’t really trust that a nation can be built on a drug empire but they exceeded my expectations so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you said you were a god.” Ranboo snapped to attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am the god of luck.” Dream nodded. He blinked when a small pop appeared between them and a blob floated to meet him. He chuckled and petted it slightly, letting it’s tiny head nuzzle into his finger. He hummed as it chittered and chirped endlessly, giving him a report of Dee and Nightmare. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jolted when he realized Ranboo was in front of him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded at the blob encouragingly. Ranboo’s eyes widened as he looked at the small thing that had the face of his nightmares float close and nuzzle his cheek. He stuttered a bit as he stared at the floating blob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled and shook his head, waking the blob from his head up and it stood, jumping around and chirping happily. “These are my brother’s creations, uh- Dee not Nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- what are they?” Ranboo muttered, looking at the blob that rested in the palm of his hands. He was still on edge with Dream but the little blobs looked too cute for him to just ignore. The blob nuzzled his thumb and his chest warmed at how cute it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re blobs.” Dream smiled, snapping his fingers and with five pops, five blobs appeared and dropped onto Ranboo. Two blobs landed in his hair while one landed in the palm of his hand. The other two floated around him with cheerful chirps of greeting. “They act as messengers, spies… anything basically! I believe Nightmare managed to make his blobs turn into mobs and Dee can make his blobs bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.” Ranboo blinked, smiling slightly at the cute little creatures. “They’re… cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Dream chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he didn’t explain quite a lot about their current situation right now, his main aim was to ensure Ranboo was safe and calm. He leaned back as he watched Ranboo look and play with the blobs curiously. He smiled contently as he almost let his eyes slip closed when a hand grabbed his arm and he snapped to attention, looking at Ranboo with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… still didn’t explain.” The teen looked more confident now, demanding answers from him. He smiled at the progress. No matter how small, progress was progress. He must’ve cleared his head during the time he was looking at the blobs. “Explain it… properly. Linearly. Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the real Dream.” Dream started, “I created the world and invited you all to be within it, to live in it. Somewhere along the line, I believe before the whole elections happened, I left for my godly duties. By that time, Nightmare took over my place and the rest is history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you never did any of those bad things, just to clarify.” Ranboo asked, his voice taking on a more confident tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream smiled encouragingly and nodded, letting one of the blobs rest on his raised finger, “I just found out about everything and I’m working on fixing it with Nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right and Nightmare and you are gods?” Ranboo clarified, looking down at his hands that were full of blobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct. I am the god of luck and Nightmare is the god of chaos.” Dream paused before adding, “Night and I have an older brother, we call him Dee and he’s the god of destiny. Karl on the other hand is the god of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anyone else I need to know of?” Ranboo drawled humorlessly. “I feel like I missed so much of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault.” Dream soothed, “I swear, Night can’t keep his mitts off of people’s memories, it’s like a light attracting moths, he just can’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo snorted, dropping the blobs and watching them bounce around as they chittered angrily. Dream chuckled at the action and shook his head. Ranboo looked up at him and bit his lip, “What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what now for me.” Ranboo prodded further, not knowing how far he could push the god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” Dream hummed, looking up at the ceiling. “Right now, the world is in shambles and dropping you off would just be mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, guess you’re staying here with Night, Karl, Dee and I!” Dream beamed, smiling sweetly at the hybrid. “Hope you enjoy your stay in Ala In Between!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo snorted, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more surprised you’re taking this in really calmly.” Dream paused before smirking, “I mean, you were panicking a while back-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know if I was going through derealization or not, give me a break.” Ranboo scowled, reaching out and slapping Dream on the arm. There was a pause as Ranboo stared at his hand and the area that he hit Dream at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled and reached out this time, ruffling the teen’s hair, “You’re a good kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a kid.” Ranboo huffed, pushing at his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream grinned widely and let out a laugh, “Sure you aren’t but to me, you’re like a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your immortality.” Ranboo pointed an accusing finger at him. Dream chuckled and waved it off, standing up from the bed. He glanced back at the numerous blobs that stayed attached to Ranboo and looked back at the one blob that stayed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I might not always be here as I usually come and go- more so now with Night and Dee needing my help to fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> world.” Dream informed the hybrid, watching his dual toned eyes light up in slight realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll be mostly alone to explore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dream chuckled. “You don’t have to fear anything in the In Between and the blobs can act as your guide. They’re smart, just ask them to lead you somewhere, anywhere, and they will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… understand them?” Ranboo asked, looking at the chittering and purring from the blobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know how to project messages to you.” Dream mused, humming as he waited by the door. “Any more questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will I stay here?” Ranboo raised an eyebrow, letting a few blobs hop around in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but hopefully not longer than a month.” Dream sighed, “I have a deadline to meet and hopefully Night gets his shit together by then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are gods right?” Ranboo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?” Dream drawled, leaning his head against the door frame. He looked at Ranboo and watched as the gears turned in his head with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why can’t Nightmare fix it with his powers?” Ranboo tilted his head, a hand on his chin as he looked at the ethereal being before him. “Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, number one, he can do that.” Dream nodded, listing off his points with his fingers. “Number two, we can’t exactly reveal to the entirety of the world that we’re gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, secrecy, gotcha.” Ranboo nodded, snapping his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked, straightening, “You’re a smart kid. Maybe that’s why Night messed with you, he likes them gullible and stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call my platonic husband and his best friend stupid?” Ranboo deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn, you’re platonic husbands with Tubbo?” Dream whistled with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you immediately think of Tubbo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like hell Tommy would allow that to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a point.” Ranboo nodded with a chuckle. He watched as the god smiled brightly at him before disappearing out the door, a single blob floating after him. Ranboo blinked and looked down at the blobs in his hand that purred and continued to chitter excitedly. The god had left so suddenly that Ranboo didn’t realize he had even more questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and closed his eyes, a headache coming along as he lingered on the questions. He leaned back, letting the blobs hop around his bed and legs. He chuckled and ran a hand through his dual toned hair. He tapped his finger against his knee and hummed, “Can any of you lead me to the library if there is one?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was reading a book about the End and Endermen hybrids in the library. The blobs rolling and jumping around on the little obstacle course Ranboo had arranged on the tabletop with the other books he had read before. He leaned back and flipped the page, relishing in the silence and the lack of static in his mind. He felt a bit relieved now that he knew why he kept blacking out whenever he enderwalked. Just a by-product of the god of chaos keeping him in control. He sighed and closed the book, marking his spot with his finger. He closed his eyes before he startled, turning his head at the loud sound of the door slamming open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream! You motherfucker! I did it!” The man- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>- screamed into the library, his wide red eyes glinting with a promise of mischief and chaos. Fitting for what Ranboo thinks is the god of Chaos. He leaned back against the chair, catching the attention of the god who looked at him with furrowed brows before his eyes shined with realization, “Oh, you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Ranboo nodded, keeping a straight face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nightmare coughed into his hand, clearing his throat, “Listen…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hummed, raising both of his eyebrows at the god. Nightmare huffed and stormed over, taking a seat roughly. He crossed his arms and leveled the hybrid with a glare. Ranboo blinked and looked at his mask, something that was different from Dream’s own white porcelain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only did it cause you’re smart.” Nightmare stated, closing his eyes as he leaned back. “You would’ve figured me out immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would.” Ranboo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re not as gullible as the other two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo snorted and crossed his arms, “Are you calling them stupid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare paused before cracking open a single eye. He smirked and waved his hand, “No, just gullible. There’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>difference</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for you, there isn’t.” Dream’s voice floated into the still air and the blonde man glided to stay before the two with crossed arms. He looked between them, green eyes then resting to stare at the blobs moving and chittering around. He chuckled and shook his head, “Anyways, why did you scream for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got Sapnap on my side!” Nightmare bared his teeth, his canines showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked before he frowned, “You what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Dream chuckled, patting Ranboo’s head. “Sapnap and George know about my status as a god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just them?” Ranboo’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Dream incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, “Listen, I’ve been with them for years. They would notice something was amiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just that good of an actor that they didn’t notice.” Nightmare smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would admit, Nightmare </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> act well enough that no one realized his fall from grace was too out of the blue. He had acted well enough to even fool Sapnap of all people. He turned to Ranboo and shook his head fondly, “Well, that does have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> merit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your twin, Dream.” Nightmare sighed. “I can imitate you if I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hardly believe that’s true.” Ranboo piped in, giving Nightmare a grin. “But I’m no judge for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare stared at him for a quick moment, enough to prove a point but not enough to make him uncomfortable. He turned to Dream and pointed an accusing finger on his chest, “You- why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the snarky one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream merely smiled as he summoned more blobs, letting them fall onto the table. He turned to Ranboo and winked, “Enjoy yourself in the library while you wait everything out. I’ll come pick you up when we’re ready to do something about that Egg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I still have questions for you.” Ranboo frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked before nodding. He pushed Nightmare out of the library despite his protests. When Nightmare continued to stick his head in, Dream rolled his eyes and tapped his shoulder, “Go to Dee about your problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Ranboo stared at the spot that Nightmare stood in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nightmare’s powers are locked in the duration that he is posing as me.” Dream explained. “Not only does it allow him to act more human but it keeps him from destroying the world because he has no limits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that explains why he can’t fix the Egg problem that easily?” Ranboo tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, our plan is to generally trick the SMP into thinking that he’s some demon that possessed me.” Dream pulled out a chair and picked up a blob, letting it jump around on his palm. “Then, once we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> settled, he gets his powers back and deals with the Egg with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the Eggpire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Eggpire.” Ranboo stifled his laughter. “They’re the followers of the Egg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stared at him before letting his head drop on the table, “The Egg has what now?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Followers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about it controlling their minds?” Ranboo explained with a tilt of his head. “I mean, generally it gives you something you can’t refuse like power and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bribery?” Dream deadpanned. For a second he stared at the blob in his hand before he sighed, “Guess I have a use for George and Sapnap now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo let himself smile as he leaned back, “Well, I can help you if you drop me back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Dream peeked at him before averting his gaze to a strand of his hair. “How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m smart, let me figure it out.” Ranboo drawled. “But Techno, Tubbo and… quite a lot of people trust me actually. If you just let me go and plant some seeds of doubt, maybe your little show with Nightmare will make more sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes brightened as he grinned, “You would do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you’ve been really hospitable and you’re super nice-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ranboo!” Dream threw his hands into the air, letting the blob chirp angrily as it floated away before it was thrown off. “You are my savior! That’s it, you’re my favorite now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ranboo snickered, leaning against his hand, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been needing some way for the mortals to believe the story aside from George and Sapnap and that dreamon theory Tubbo and Fundy had.” Dream blew at his fringe, “I can’t just let Dee mess with people’s memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ranboo looked away, “leave that to me. I know first hand how bad it is to have one’s memory messed with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes softened as he stood up, moving to ruffle Ranboo’s hair. He chuckled at the indignant look he received and shook his head, “You’re a good and smart kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snorted in disbelief while Ranboo beamed up at him. He shook his head and waved his hand, letting all but one blob disappear, “I’ll leave it to you. You can use this blob to communicate with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ranboo nodded, stretching his hand out and letting the creature settle on his hand. “Uh- how can I understand him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re smart.” Dream waved his hand. “You’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ranboo deadpanned, staring at Dream, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked, “You forget they were created to be a god’s helper, they can find a way to get you to understand them if it’s important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded, letting himself believe it for a moment despite Dream’s insistence, “Is that all? Just make sure people believe in the whole dreamon theory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any other orders, oh mighty god of luck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” Dream rolled his eyes, punching Ranboo on the shoulder slightly. He paused, considering his request for a moment before he smiled, “Also, be very careful when you convince Techno and Phil, they can call out someone’s bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do I do?” Ranboo waved his hand around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of that.” Dream paused before grimacing, “Actually, I might get Night or War to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded along and followed when Dream left the library, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, Phil and I go a long way back.” Dream grinned, “A really long way. They don’t remember most of it but well, I know them more than most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And telling them you’re a god might complicate things?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than just that. They’re both the vessels of two gods.” Dream shrugged. “It’d be awkward and well… I prefer how we are right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Ranboo swung his arms behind him and clasped them to his back, “Make sure everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno and Phil believe in the dreamon theory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m sure War and Death would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> form of deceit up their sleeves for this.” Dream huffed, “I might have to call in a few favors but that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo observed Dream for a quick moment before he looked straight forward, “Anything for your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream startled, stopping all of a sudden while Ranboo hid his smile. Dream blinked before giving a soft smile in return, “Yeah, anything for them. You mortals have a special place in my heart but nothing can replace family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Ranboo nodded, remembering Tubbo and Michael back in the SMP. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream reached out and placed a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, “I trust that you will know how to do things on your own?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can. I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled and willed his powers to take Ranboo back to the mortal world, “Of course you’re not. Take care, Ranboo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hissed when he shot up from his bed, breathing heavily as he clutched his heart. He looked around and realized he was in bed. His eyes darted around until he caught the blob that perched innocently on his knee. He almost screamed and fell off his bed in fright before the memory- and holy shit he can remember clearly now- came back to him and he calmed himself down. He ruffled his hair as he tried to sort out his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, my head felt clearer back in the- what was it called again?” Ranboo muttered his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The In Between.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo yelped and shoved the blob off his knee only to watch it float when a voice suddenly entered his brain. He was left reeling, not at all used to hearing such a soothing yet chirpy and light voice in his head. Usually the voice that made him feel anxious and paranoid was lower in pitch and had more edge to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can talk?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was made by a god, what can I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ranboo opened his mouth to respond before clicking it shut, squinting at the floating and suspiciously chirping blob before him. He swore that chirping sound almost sounded like laughter, “Fair point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>To answer your question from before, the In Between makes everyone perfect! As it is the home of gods, no imperfections are allowed! Like how George, who is colorblind, would see every color perfectly!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ranboo blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t mean you’re </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> smart. You are! Your brain is just a mess!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Rude.” Ranboo eyed the blob as he poked it. The blob chirped in anger before turning away with a high pitched huff. Ranboo fought back a smile as he stood up and stretched. The blob floated closer before diving into his hair, hiding in the white side and behind his crown. He chuckled and moved away from his bed. It seemed like he was in his home in the Arctic. He wondered just how long he had been asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, you there mate?” Phil’s voice echoed from upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo panicked a bit, straightening his suit as he pulled over the blue coat he was given when he joined the Syndicate. He rushed up the ladder and out into his main house, fixing his crown on his head. He recalled that he couldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Technoblade and Phil about the dreamon thing cause they’d know it was fake the moment they laid their eyes on it. He shook his head and patted his hair, feeling the blob push back into his hand in comfort. He let out a breath and opened the door with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Phil!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno and I are having a Syndicate meeting. Niki is joining in, are you up for it?” Phil asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Ranboo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil hesitated and Ranboo was a bit confused as to why before it clicked. They must’ve saved Nightmare somehow and thinks that he’s still affected by Dream’s voice or something. He opened his mouth to change his mind when Phil beat him to it, “We’ve got a… guest. I don’t know if you are okay with it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait, does this… does this tie in with Tubbo’s messages about Dream escaping?” Ranboo faltered. He felt the blob pushed against his head. He couldn’t believe he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Phil. There were no messages, he didn’t even know if there were any. He just needed to find a way to get back to Snowchester and get to his task. That and he didn’t want to see Nightmare’s face without decking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that, mate.” Phil chuckled. “It was a spur of the moment thing and we didn’t even warn you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine.” Ranboo gave a shaky smile. He was surprised at how well he could act. Maybe Nightmare right in saying he was smart- if only he wasn’t considered ‘scatterbrained’. “I can go and try to gauge how everyone else is reacting to the news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, take care mate!” Phil nodded, tipping his hat before he turned around without another word. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ranboo watched him leave until he wasn’t able to see his figure in the snow anymore. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door frame. He had been so tense during the entire exchange and he felt tired. He groaned and pulled out his communicator, choosing to check his messages. He blinked at the panicked messages from Tubbo and let out an incredulous laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least the messages were real.” Ranboo breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such a scatterbrain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo scowled and swatted the blob. He shook his head when it just floated away from his hand and he pulled the coat closer around him. He turned his back against Technoblade’s home and made his way towards the mainlands. It was time to put his smarts to use and help three gods to fix this world and make it a better place. As he continued to walk, the blob floated beside him until it chirped to get his attention. He turned to it with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can teleport right? You’re an enderman hybrid?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- oh.” Ranboo let out a startled laugh before focusing. He wasn’t able to master his powers because of his constant memory blocks. He was scared of using his powers when he was uncertain about himself. Now that he had his memories intact and he didn’t have any problems with them, he can focus easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and the air around him shifted. He opened his eyes again and looked around. He was near the wall of Snowchester and he smiled. He heard a small pop and the blob appeared by his head, dropping into his fluffy mass of hair when suddenly a body slammed into him. He staggered back for a moment before he patted the head of Tubbo. He looked beyond him and saw Tommy scowling with his crossed arms but his shoulders were relaxed. Ranboo smiled at them both and let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you.” Tubbo muttered, his voice muffled. Ranboo chuckled and patted his head, turning to Tommy with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me.” Tommy sniffed, turning away with his chin in the air. “I’m only here because Tubbo has nukes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Right.” Ranboo cleared his throat, patting Tubbo’s back. “Come on, let’s go inside. I have… something to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about something you did with Fundy back when Manberg was still a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked up at him and blinked, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about it in passing.” Ranboo chuckled, “Something about dreamons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Tubbo’s eyes sparkled and he tugged at Ranboo’s arm. He dragged the taller into Snowchester with Tommy following at their heels muttering under his breath about not knowing what dreamons are. They reached Tubbo’s house and settled down into the chairs around it. Ranboo could hear Michael upstairs and smiled slightly at the thought of their adopted son being safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, so dreamons from what I know are-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was when Tubbo dissolved into a rant about dreamons. It went on for a while that Ranboo had zoned out most of the words and from the corner of his eyes he could see  Tommy fiddling with some sticks out of boredom. It took a while but Tubbo took a deep breath and before he could continue, Ranboo reached out to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is all interesting but well… you mentioned Dream was possessed right?” Ranboo cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Fundy and I exorcised him and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he wasn’t exorcised and he’s still possessed?” Ranboo suggested in a whisper, looking between the two as he played with the hem of his suit. He flinched when Tommy slammed his hand on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did say that… Dream wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this or am I mistaken?” Ranboo waved his hand around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it could be possible.” Tubbo sat back down, frowning as he placed a hand on his chin. “I- I’d have to check with Fundy but I was wondering why there weren’t any more cases of dreamons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause they’re not real, duh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo breathed in through his nose as he stopped himself from responding to the blob. He looked at Tubbo’s conflicted look on his face and glanced at Tommy whose face twisted as he clenched his fists tightly. He flinched at the look, realizing that maybe bringing it up in front of the teen so suddenly- especially considering how bad Nightmare had treated him. He should consider asking Dream about that if he had the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!? You’re telling me the bitch boy is possessed? Bitch, no- he’s just a dumb ass stupid bitch who fucking abused me and everyone and he hurt everyone here!” Tommy hissed. “We can’t- what even are dreamons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tubbo chastised him, “Didn’t you hear about what I was talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, like- sure the fuck if he’s possessed.” Tommy waved it off, scowling, “But like shit that’s going to excuse everything he did-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he didn’t have any control, Tommy!” Tubbo argued, frowning as he looked at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the argument continued to rage on, Ranboo sneaked upstairs and sat on the ground. He allowed the blob to hop out of his hair and onto the floor boards, squeaking when Michael came over and plopped down on the ground as well. The blob chittered at Michael, the piglin happily snorting in response. Ranboo hummed as he smiled at their interaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mortals and humans are so fragile…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” Ranboo mused, tapping his finger rhythmically on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why must the human child be so angry at what Nightmare did? It’s in his nature as the god of chaos to bring havoc and pain and destruction wherever he goes. Does he expect sunshine and flowers?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tommy doesn’t know what’s going on.” Ranboo responded, hoping the blob would understand. At least, he thinks the blob was talking about Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still, it must be so tiring to be mortal.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course not! I’m a god’s helper! Made to be perfect and exactly what the god needs me to be!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo smiled as the blob bumped it’s head against Michael’s. He laughed along Michael’s squeal of surprise and reached out to pat the piglin’s head gently. He leaned back as he watched the blob and piglin play with each other with a satisfied smile. He might have just started the plan but he might let himself relax with these two. He chuckled when the blob chirped angrily when Michael reached out and grasped it in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If Ranboo let Michael use the blob as a chew toy, no one has to know…</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING, GET ME OUT!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOP INTERLUDE TIME BABIESSSSSS</p><p>LISTEN, I CAN EXPLAIN FOR NOT UPDATING-- I- I'VE GOT NOTHING</p><p>BUT HAVE MEMORY BOY :DDD</p><p>I love me my daily dose of "Ranboo, my beloved"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</p><p>My Social Media if you wanna talk or make fanart!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Angsty01">My Twitter!!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/angsty01/">My Instagram!!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angst-duchess">My (Writing) Tumblr!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angsty01">My (Art) Tumblr!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>